Axel and Lioness The Trip to Brazil and the Battle for Landmark City
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel and Lioness take a trip to Brazil to recurit Eliza and Lioness's brothers after Mr Lee tells them the battle for Landmark City is coming then Axel, Lioness and their friends find out they are the protectors of Earth. AxelxLioness SharkxRachel GarrettxEliza


Axel and Lioness The Trip to Brazil and the Battle For Landmark City

Landmark City

Axel and Lioness were enjoying the peace and quiet when they saw Mr Lee's Hardlight Ghost.

"The battle of Landmark City is coming." He told them.

"Let us guess." Said Axel.

"The Serpent's Tail." Guessed Lioness.

"Correct." Replied Mr Lee.

Then King appeared.

"Paine and the Mu-Team are on the loose." He told them.

"You and the boys can handle it me and Lioness need to do a mission in Brazil." Said Axel.

"Right and the battle for Landmark City is coming." Replied Lioness.

Brazil

Soon Axel and Lioness were in Brazil.

"So why are we here anyway Axel?" asked Lioness at the Airport.

"We need your brothers and Eliza's help to stop the Serpent's Tail I know it's a lot to ask but it may be our only chance to stop the Serpent's Tail." Explained Axel and Lioness nodded.

"I understand my Mum won't like it but the Serpent's Tail is my enemy as well as yours." Admitted Lioness.

While they walked though Rio.

"You know Axel it was cool when I was Mrs Claus and you were an elf doing our Martial Arts." Smiled Lioness.

"Anything to keep the kids happy." Smiled Axel. "You know we never beat each other in a fair fight."

"We must be equals." Suggested Lioness and Axel agreed. "And so you know I like King as a big brother you on the other hand I find you really cool Axel Manning."

"And I find you really cool too Catalina Leone." Smiled Axel. "And you're right Lee may have brought us together but WE made it a team."

"Yeah. Did King tell you that I was worried when you poisoned by that toxic water spider?" asked Lioness. "Because I was scared of losing you."

"That King did tell me that and when we first fought Steele I could tell there was fear in you that I wouldn't survive that giant lizard." Said Axel.

"Yeah that's why I hugged you." Admitted Lioness and Axel smiled.

Soon they were at the Leone house.

"Hey Cat I see you brought Axel." Said Eliza.

"The battle for Landmark City is coming against a force more evil than Alexander Paine….the Serpent's Tail." Explained Lioness.

Then Yao appeared and tried to attack Axel and Lioness.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR NOT LETTING ME RULE THE WORLD!" yelled Yao.

"We've seen that movie Yao it always ends badly." Said Axel.

Then Eliza saw something….

"Er cousin….you and Axel are glowing white and green." Said Eliza panicked-like.

Then Yao tried to punch Axel and Lioness but missed.

"JO-LAN!" they both yelled and Yao shot backwards.

"How did we do that?" asked Axel.

"Maybe we weren't chosen by Lee we were chosen by destiny." Suggested Lioness.

Axel thought.

"Yeah true." He admitted. "Dad told me that Jo-Lan works in ways we can't imagine."

"You still need my help?" asked Eliza.

"Yeah we always will." Smiled Lioness as they cuffed Yao.

"Ready for a trip to Landmark City Leones?" asked Axel after they placed Yao in jail.

"WE'RE WITH YOU!" called the Leones.

Soon they were on a jet heading for Landmark City.

Landmark City

"I see why you went to Rio." Smiled Garrett hugging Eliza. "King told me the Battle for Landmark City is coming."

"Brought quite a team I see." Said Dragon.

"Isn't he an enemy?" asked Eliza.

"He's a neutral friend." Explained Garrett.

"Come on the battle for Landmark City can't be that serious." Said Hawk.

"HAWK!" growled Axel, Lioness, King, Dragon, Garrett and Eliza.

Then Shark and Rachel came in.

"Ninjas and Guan are heading straight to Landmark City." Rachel told Shark.

"We're ready." Said Lioness putting her hand on Axel's shoulder.

"LANDMARK TO BATTLE!" yelled Axel.

Then the Alpha Teens and their friends began battling the Serpent's Tail.

"Axel go after Guan we'll stop his pets!" called Shark.

Axel nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Said Lioness.

"I appreciate the offer Lioness and…..I may not like it but I accept it." Agreed Axel worried that he'd lose Lioness.

Then Paine and the Mu-Team appeared.

"Temporary Truce." Paine said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Said Axel and Lioness as they went after Guan.

"Manning and his girly friend." Cackled Guan. "Here to give me the scroll of Jo-Lan."

"NOT OURS TO GIVE!" yelled Lioness as she kicked Guan. "And don't ever call me girly."

"YEAH THE ONLY THING YOU WILL GET IS A PRISON CELL!" yelled Axel as he punched Guan.

Meanwhile the others took down nearly all the Ninjas.

"Just the ugly hair guy." Said Rayza.

"Axel and Lioness have got that covered." Said Dragon.

Soon Axel and Lioness called King, Hawk and Shark to help them as Axel, Lioness, King, Hawk and Shark glowed white, green, orange, blue and yellow.

"What is happening?" asked Shark.

"Me and Lioness will explain later but first we must stop Guan." Ordered Axel.

"Yeah and rescue Axel's Dad." Agreed Lioness.

"Very well Manning I shall simply destroy you and everyone else in Landmark City then find the scrolls." Cackled Guan so evilly.

"THE SCROLL ISN'T YOURS TO HAVE!" yelled King.

"YEAH AND LANDMARK CITY IS DAMGED ENOUGH WITH YOU AROUND!" yelled Shark.

"JO-LAN!" all of them yelled.

Soon the power of Jo-Lan became so strong that it shot Guan far into the sky.

"What now?" asked Hawk.

"No matter where Guan is he's still a threat and we must go after not just to get my Dad back but to save the world." Called Axel to his friends and they all agreed.

"And we will protect Landmark City while you're away." Said Garrett, Rachel, Eliza and Lioness's brothers.

"Go get them Axel and the rest of you someone must make that guy pay." Said Paine as he willingly surrendered.

"That is a surprise." Said Shark.

"So we all do Jo-Lan." Said King.

"Yes you all do." Explained Dragon. "You weren't chosen by Lee you were chosen by destiny to defend the Earth from all evil."

"Yahoo." Called King, Hawk and Shark.

"Rachel I must do this it is my duty." Shark told Rachel.

"I know." Said Rachel. "Be careful Shark I love you."

Shark nodded.

"I think Axel and Lioness need to say something." Smiled King.

"Lioness you mean the world to me what I am saying is I love you." Said Axel and Lioness smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Axel." She smiled and they kissed as their friends cheered.

Then all five Alpha Teens used the rebuilt A115 to fly after Guan.

Epilogue

Soon the Alpha Teens found Guan in Asia.

"TIME FOR YOU TO DIE ALPHA TEENS!" yelled Guan then the Alpha Teens blasted Jo-Lan at him made him shot backwards then King and Hawk cuffed him.

"Ax-man your Dad." Said Shark and they unlocked Sebastian Manning from his cell then father and son hugged.

"Thanks Axel and friends." He smiled.

Then Axel picked Lioness up.

"I should have done this a long time ago before three months ago." Smiled Axel.

"Yes you should have." Smiled Lioness and they kissed happily then they all returned to Landmark City after placing Guan in jail the Alpha Teens protected the world.

A few days after Guan was arrested Axel and Lioness were watching the stars at their new base right in Lee Industries.

"Axel you and me two of the protectors of Earth that feels cool doesn't it." Smiled Lioness.

"Yup it sure does you and me." Smiled Axel happily kissing Lioness's check happily.

The End


End file.
